


Art for These Walls Are Paper Thin

by kath_ballantyne



Series: These Walls [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Art, Cooking, Fanart, Gen, Hulk and Bruce co-exist, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Meditation, Metal Tentacles, chasing geese and throwing rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/pseuds/kath_ballantyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art work for the fic These Walls Are Paper Thin by IamShadow21 for the Marvel Big Bang 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for These Walls Are Paper Thin

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I've participated in a Big Bang where I was part of the process from the beginning. Some of these artworks were drawn before anything was written and some were drawn later to illustrait written scenes. It was really interesting to play a part in creating the story as well as just drawing from a fic. I really enjoyed it.
> 
> IamShadow21,as always, did a wonderful job of finding the words for this  
> idea we came up with. Thank you my love. 
> 
> I'm really excited to get to share this with people finally. The story has been basically finished for 4 months and we've been sitting on it, unable to talk to others about it.

  
He was always there

  
Cooking 

  
Pancakes

  
Just talking

  
Fight

  
Chasing geese

  
Throwing rocks.


End file.
